The Road Goes Ever On
by Shadow Evenstar
Summary: A part of Raven's dark past, preserved in a memory, joins her in her future. Now the Titans must learn to trust him, but is he a friend or an enemy? RaeBB, RobS
1. Through the Looking Glass

**The Road Goes Ever On  
**

**Author's Note:** Hey anyone who's reading this. My name is Shadow Evenstar, and welcome to the first chapter of "The Road Goes Ever On". I really hope that you enjoy it. Please review, even if what you say is not so positive, because I want to hear your ideas on how I can improve. Just don't be too harsh. The pairings in this story will be Beastboy/Raven, Robin/Starfire and maybe Cyborg/Bumblebee if I'm feeling up to it. Now I'll shut up. Happy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans and never will. Also, just to be safe, the title of this chapter is the title of a Lewis Carrol book, which I don't own either. So I'd rather not be sued, thanks.

Chapter 1: Through the Looking Glass  


Raven shivered as she opened her eyes. The room must have been fifty degrees below zero and she was freezing in her navy blue Teen Titans uniform. She rubbed her eyes gently and looked around, trying to discover what her surroundings were. She could see nothing but hazy fog around her. She sat up quickly, ignoring her aching head, and tried to find out where she was and what was going on. Where were the Titans? Where had her friends gone?

She pushed her way through the thick smog, meditating quietly to herself. Her thoughts flew back to the Titans. Perhaps if she thought of them, it would feel like they were here with her. She remembered a scene that had happened just a week ago, at the Jump City's Zoo.

_Flashback_

"_Robin, what is that lovely and terrifying creature that resembles a striped couch pillow?" Starfire had asked, curious as always. _

_Robin had chuckled. "It's a Siberian Tiger, Star. It sort of looks like a pillow because its curled up into a ball and sleeping."_

_Beastboy had suggested the trip to the zoo. Starfire had never been before, and he also wanted to check out some of the animals there. As they passed the animals, he transformed into each one. He was now an emu, and was scaring the life out of the people nearby. _

"_I'm going to go a little bit closer to check out the tiger." Beastboy said. _

"_Not such a good idea, man. You're an emu. You could be next on the menu for that tiger." Cyborg commented._

"_Dude! I bet the tiger senses that I'm friendly, 'cause I can be a tiger too if I wanted to. We're tight, we're practically cousins!" Beastboy exclaimed, and squeezed himself into the cage. The tiger immediately woke up and began chasing the squawking, green emu all around the cage. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg had roared with laughter, and Raven had tried to hide a smile, but everyone had seen it. _

_End of Flashback_

Raven, immediately feeling light-hearted because of the memory, continued to walk on. The fog showed no signs of clearing up and Raven was feeling just a little bit scared.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around, preparing to attack, until she saw the person that had tapped her. Her violet eyes were wide with shock, then became full of rage. Her normally pale face had turned an amazing fuchsia. If there was anything at all nearby, she probably would have blown it up, since she had definitely lost control of her emotions.

"Cyan" she grumbled angrily. "What are you doing here? Better question is…what am I doing here? Don't answer that, because I'm not talking to you. Ignore those last few sentences. Now go away and leave me alone, person who I am not conversing with."

The person who she was not talking to flashed her a dazzling grin. He wore a cloak like Raven's, except his was a dark green colour. He had shiny blond hair, so shiny that Raven winced as she looked at him. His eyes were a charming green, and sparkled with amusement as he looked at the annoyed girl.

"C'mon Rae-Rae. I thought you'd be happy to see me, your old pal Cyan. I didn't think, after all those years you still were mad. So I made a little mistake or two, I didn't think my buddy Rae-Rae were going to hold it against me forever-"

Raven glared at the boy. "Don't call me that!" she hissed. "A little mistake or two? Your little mistake destroyed so many lives, you idiot. Now either get lost or tell me where I am."

"You're meditating. You know that lovely meditation mirror of yours? That's were you are. In your thoughts" Cyan explained.

"Then what are you doing here? I blocked you out of my thoughts. I tried to forget about you and now you're here. Get out of my thoughts!" Raven stated angrily. She was beginning to lose control of her emotions again.

Cyan grinned brilliantly at the telepathic girl. "Sorry, Rae-Rae. Can't do that. The only way for me to get out of here is the same way you do."

Raven's jaw dropped to the floor. "No way. There is absolutely no-"

Cyan's mega-watt grin never faltered. "That's right Rae-Rae. If you wanted me out, I'd have to come back to earth with you. I'd even have to stay at Titan's Tower with you and your other friends, so you could make sure I didn't destroy earth; something that I'm very capable of doing. Or you could leave me here, to rampage around your thoughts and destroy your meditation world. It's your choice."

Raven drew in her breath. There was nothing she could do. Her mind, painful as this decision was, had been made up.

**Titan's Tower**

Robin paced around the common room. The other titans, worried expressions on their faces, sat on the couch, waiting for their leader to come to a conclusion. Raven had been gone for seven hours. It was common of her to disappear into her room for the majority of the day, but she always came back for dinner. The pizza that had been ordered for dinner sat forgotten in the kitchen. The titans had looked in Raven's room and all over the tower for her, with no luck.

"Maybe she's just out somewhere and lost track of time," suggested Beastboy. Both he and Cyborg knew it was very possible that Raven was in that mirror-world place that they accidentally had entered, but they had decided to keep that a secret.

Starfire was nearly in tears. She was worried about her friend's safety. Many _what ifs_ sprang to her mind. "What if Raven was consumed by a giant marshmallow? What if she was 'ravennapped' by the suspicious looking, correspondence carrying individual?" she worried out loud.

Cyborg put a comforting arm around Star. "That's not very likely Starfire. She's probably just at that creepy café of hers. And the expression is kidnapped, even though Raven's name is not Kid."

"And the mailman wouldn't kidnap anyone. He's a nice guy. His name's Ted." Beastboy said, getting slightly off topic. "When I ordered the Deluxe Whoopie Cushion 5000, it came to me in perfect shape, without holes in the package or rips in the-"

He was silenced by the whoosh of the door of the common room opening. The Titans turned their heads, grins forming on their faces, as their cloaked comrade walked through the door. She looked weaker and wearier than usual, but had an angry glint in her eyes. Behind her, another cloaked figure walked in. There was no mistaking that sandy hair or that smile that was bright enough to lit up Jump City.

Cyan, the person who had single-handedly betrayed Azarath and Raven's former best friend, had returned. He grinned, if possible, even wider. He was back in the game.

There. Chapter 1 is finito. I'm sorry if it's a little confusing, but things will make sense in the next chappie, I promise. We'll learn exactly what Cyan did to make Raven so mad, and things will make more sense. But for now, please review! Bye for now, love Shadow Evenstar.


	2. Raven's Dark Past

**_The Road Goes Ever On_**

**Author's Note: No reviews yet, eh? Maybe if I write a couple more chapters someone will actually read this. By the way, a lot of this chapter is seen by the Titans movie style in Cyan's screen-thingy. Hopefully it won't be too confusing. Okay I'll be quiet now.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Sue me and I will get Gandalf the White and Napoleon Dynamite to come and poke you with sticks. I don't own them either, by the way.

Chapter 2: Raven's Dark Past

As soon as Raven and Cyan walked in the room, Raven quickly put her hood over her head and walked swiftly to her room. She slammed the door shut, and the sound echoed all over the Tower.

"What's with her?" Beastboy asked.

"Er…nice to meet you and all, but who the heck are you?" Robin questioned the unfamiliar boy.

Cyan sauntered closer to the Boy Wonder and stuck out his hand for Robin to shake. "I am Cyan, a good friend of Raven or Rae-Rae, as I like to call her. She's quite mad at me at the moment, and she has all the right to be, but she was never one to hold a grudge. I thought spending time away from Azarath would soften her up a bit, but I guess I was incorrect…"

"Raven, soft?" laughed Beastboy. "An unusually pointy rock would be softer."

"Even with the burden of controlling her emotions, Rae-Rae used to smile often. She seems to have hardened up ever since…" Cyan suddenly stopped talking, a faraway look in his eyes. "Or maybe that was just because she spent the last couple of hours wandering her thoughts with the last person she'd ever want to see."

Starfire seemed to argue with herself mentally before opening her mouth to speak. " New friend Cyan, if you do not mind me asking, what is it exactly that you have done to Raven that has made her rage and rant and shut doors very loudly?"

Cyan sighed. He then took a tiny device that looked like a T.V remote out of a hidden pocket in his cloak. He pressed a button, and a floating screen appeared out of nowhere. "It would be easier to show you than tell you. This, by the way, is my own invention. I call it the Cyanator. **(Crappy name huh?) **I created it so that everything that has ever happened in time is recorded on it. It is enjoyable being a genius. But I digress…" He pressed another button on his controller thing, and the screen buzzed to life, fast-forwarding through history.

"Oh wait…here's some background information. Trigon, who as I'm sure you know is Rae's father, ruled Azarath for many years in tyranny. Raven and her mother Arella managed to defeat him more than once, but Trigon wanted nothing more than his only daughter to be swallowed in rage like he. Before her death, Arella summoned me, the one person that her daughter really trusted, and gave me the duty of protecting Raven from her evil father. We worked well together, Rae-Rae and I, and fought Trigon off. We became the best of friends, and protected the pacifists that lived on Azarath from Trigon and his black heart."

A click emitted from the screen. Suddenly, Raven and Cyan appeared talking together. Raven had a huge smile on her face, and was laughing. Seeing Raven acting so…happy…nearly gave the Titans heart attacks.

"One day, I met up with an old friend from an dimension called Sione. Little did I know, he had become part of a Trigon-led group. We made a deal…." He gestured to the screen.

Screen View

On the television like object, Cyan was sitting at a table with a heavily-armoured boy, around Cyan's age. The boy had untidy, gray-blue hair and a pleasant face. "Alright, Cyan. We'll make a deal. You grant us entry into Azarath, and we give you the Ruby of Sione", said the man, holding out a red jewel. Cyan clenched his jaw. "You must not harm anyone or anything on Azarath, particularly Trigon's daughter Raven. If these are your intentions, then the deal's off."

The armored guy laughed. "My intentions are purely for business. Now if you'll be so kind, the instructions on entrance to Azarath please."

End of Screen View

Beastboy had dark patches of red on his face. He looked like a decorated Christmas tree. "You sold out your best friend for a…PIECE OF ROCK!"

"You'll have to understand, the Ruby of Sione is one of the most valuable stones in history…" began Cyan in his arrogant voice.

"You're insane. If I had to choose between Raven's safety and all the money in the world, I wouldn't even have to think. Raven is the most important person in the world to me, no contest!" Beastboy, furiously shot out, unaware of what he was saying. He suddenly seemed to realize the fact that everyone was staring at him because of this statement. It was not something that anyone was accustomed to hear the changeling say. He transformed into a dog and covered his face with his paws.

The Titans that were not sulking in their rooms turned back to the screen. "Welcome to the worst night of my life, the attack of Sione on Azarath. My friend that I made a deal with had lied, Trigon and Sione people had devised a plan to destroy Azarath and more importantly, Rae-Rae."

Screen View

On the screen, Raven was seen sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, Raven was shaken awake by Cyan. "Come on, we have to get out of here" Cyan said, a look of urgency on his face. "We're being attacked". Raven rushed out of her room, Cyan right behind her. "Wait in here." Cyan said, pushing Raven into a shadowy room. Raven was hidden in the room; only her violet eyes could be seen in the darkness. Suddenly, an armored dude grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the closet. "Captain…I've found the child," he said into a walkie-talkie. He dragged Raven by the arm, her retaliation attacks appearing useless. Around them, Azarathians were running and yelling their heads off, being chased by heavily armored men.

He let go of Raven when he met up with another mean looking person, in a gloomy room filled with mystical orbs. "Okay, we're going to finish you off quickly, kid. One little zap with this baby and its bye bye Ravey, Daddy's orders" the man chuckled, a gigantic ray-laser-thingymabob in his arms. He ordered the guy who had found Raven before to pin her arms behind her back so she couldn't move. The other man took out his ray-laser-thingymabob and aimed it at Raven.

Suddenly, Cyan and a girl ran into the room. The girl had long, curly brown hair and startling blue eyes. "Rae-Rae!" she and Cyan yelled in unison. "Hey Captain Maurice..." one of the men said to the guy with the ray-laser-thingymabbob, now referred to as the RLT, for short. "Look, it's the guy who gave us the instructions into Azarath. Couldn't have done all of this without you, man!"

Raven gave Cyan a death glare, the ones usually reserved for Beastboy and Cyborg when they had one of those tofu vs. meat arguments. "You did this? You betrayed us, you betrayed me?" Cyan hung his head, sadly.

"Enough chit-chat. Say Sayonara to your pretty little friend", exclaimed Captain Maurice. He aimed the RLT at Raven once again. He fired.

Suddenly, the brown-haired girl pushed Raven out of the way of the green ray escaping from the RLT. The light hit the girl square in the chest. Ouch. The girl fell to the ground, and before Cyan and Raven could run to her, her form disappeared. Tears immediately overflowed Raven's eyes. "Atania…" she whispered. A couple of the orbs near the ceiling shattered.

End of Viewed Scene

"I'm not going to show you anymore. I just…can't" said Cyan to the Titans, his normally confident voice breaking. "Basically the Azarathian army showed up and defeated the intruders. Atania, the girl who sacrificed her life for Raven, was another good friend of ours. Raven was devastated. For treason, I was banished from Azarath, and haven't spoken to Raven since well…a couple of hours ago. The only reason I'm here is that I found my way into her mind, and she had no choice but to let me into your world."

The Titans sat on the couch, thinking. This lunatic had sold his best friend out, Raven couldn't stand him, and he was hopping dimensions looking for a place to stay. He was a conceited butt, but the pitiful look on his face did Robin in.

"You can stay here." The Boy Wonder said finally. Underneath his serious demeanor, Robin really is a softie.

The sad look disappeared from Cyan's handsome face. "Cool. I'll crash in your room, Blue Jay," he said to Robin.

"It's _Robin_!" Robin said fiercely.

"Whatever. See ya later, Titans. I've got some apologizing to do to my buddy Rae-Rae. Oh and for dinner I want some baby back ribs, onion rings, French fries, a plain salad and pasta with tomato sauce. Ciao."

Cyborg, Robin, Starfire and Beastboy stared at the golden haired boy as he flounced in the direction of Raven's room. Beastboy turned from a dog back into a human.

"Dudes…we're so gonna regret this," Beastboy said.

**That didn't turn out so bad did it? There isn't much funny stuff in this chapter, but there wasn't much room for it in this chapter. I hope you liked, but whether you did or didn't, please review and let me know. Click the purple button. You know you want to. Signing off, Shadow Evenstar.**


End file.
